Outside
by Alixinsanity
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are home alone, and in the middle of the night there is someone outside.Klaine fluff. Swearing. One-Shot.


Don't own glee. Or any of the characters. Wish I did though. There would be a lot more Klaine!

A/N- I don't know if America or any other country has the same kind of annoying bastards on the emergency phone lines. I would also like to point out that I have only ever used it once and it wasn't for a person threatening to burn down my house. It was in fact for a person who had been stabbed. So please excuse me if I get anything wrong ^^ Btw uber lover on Queer as Folk! Go watch it seriously!

Outside

Kurt jumped up and down hyperactively in front of his curly haired boyfriend as soon as the older boy set foot in the Hummel-Hudson house. Noticing the cover of the DVD that the fashion conscious boy had cuddled in his chest caused a raised eyebrow expression from Blaine as well as a simultaneously questioning one. "Don't give me that look, Mister Anal-Retentive! Queer as Folk is amazing, and you're going to watch it with me." Kurt said giving his famously known death glare at the pouting boy standing in his open doorway. Suppressing a groan, Blaine shuffled his feet foreheads heading towards the living room after his bouncy boyfriend. Dropping carelessly onto the sofa, Blaine waited and watched as Kurt shoved the first disc into the huge television that sat facing him. Suddenly having the younger boyfriend pressed against his side with a large bowl of popcorn beside them, Blaine realised he must have blanked out as he looked down into the overjoyed face of his boyfriend. Realising the way he was being watched, Kurt answered the questions he knew were forming in his curly haired boyfriend head. "I don't get to watch it much on this TV. I only get to watch it down here when it's just me and Carole. I don't think dad and Finn would appreciated 5 series of gay sex." Sighing in silent defeat, Blaine said softly to the other boy, "Fine we'll watch it. I don't get what the big deal is with the show." In his normal diva like fashion Kurt replied, "That's because you've never watched it."

Surprising himself, Blaine got interested in the show quickly and together had worked their way through two bags of popcorn and the entire first series. Taking a glance at his watch, the curly warbler was shocked to see the time saying it was close to 2AM. Nudging the younger boy next to him, he showed the time to Kurt who was becoming quickly frustrated at missing any bit of the episode. Looking at the time the countertenor shrugged at his boyfriend before snuggling further into Blaine's side. Receiving a gentle kiss on the forehead, Kurt listened as the curly haired boy questioned inquisitively, "Where is Finn then? I know your dad and Carole have gone on that mini-break. But where's frank-en-teen?" Before once again moving his interest onto the show, Kurt answered, "Believe it or not, he's actually been allowed to stay the night at Rachel's."

Both getting further engrossed in the episodes, the pair were shocked when they hurt loud banging at Kurt's front door. Quickly clicking pause, Kurt jumped up and moved quietly towards the cupboard under the stairs reaching blindly for the aluminium baseball bat that his dad kept there with the words of just in case. Blaine however grabbed at the table light switch, flicking it off immersing the room in total darkness to match the rest of the house. Walking blindly towards where Kurt stood at the back of the room staring cautiously at the door, Blaine moved to stand protectively in front of his younger boyfriend as he heard the loud drunken slur of words being yelled as they seeped through the wooden door.

"Oi fag! Open the door… I know you're in there. I'm gonna come and get you. And you will enjoy it!" A voice the pair instantly recognized as the bully that had terrorized Kurt's life and made constant criticizing comments if he saw the couple. Dave Karofsky. "Open the fucking faggy door!" the bully screamed causing Kurt to shrink backwards defensively. "If you don't open this fucknig door! I'm gonna burn this house down. And make sure you! Yh you, you little faggot is stuck inside!"

Turning to place a comforting and reassuring kiss on his scared boyfriend's forehead, Blaine reached for his phone and dialled quickly. "Hello 911 what is your emergency?" he heard the operator say cheerfully. Anger riled up inside of him, as Blaine mentally cursed the emergency services for trying to make people feel better when they need help. He personally thought it didn't help them; it didn't calm people down it just made them angry and more scared. Whispering loud enough for the person on the phone-line to hear but not enough for Karofsky to hear from where he still stood banging furiously against the door outside, Blaine asked for the police before whittling off Kurt's address rapidly. Ending the call, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand reassuring himself that the countertenor was still beside him. Karofsky's last illegible comment had gotten under Blaine's skin and had instantly scared him when it came to think of Kurt's safety. Listening contently both jumped in fear as they heard the light sound of a thud against glass, before seeing a hand burst through the window sending shards of glass spread across the hard wooden floors. Wishing and praying that the police arrived soon, Kurt watched in shock as the hand fumbled through the smashed window frame, reaching impatiently for the door handle. Silently congratulating his boyfriend for being smart enough to put both locks on the door, Blaine sub-consciously wondered how much longer they had before Karofsky managed to get through to them.

Watching as the bullying jock brought his face to peer through the open section of the smashed window, Kurt heard the undeniable sounds of police sirens moving down his street, becoming louder and louder. He made out the outline of a series of police cars pulling up directly outside his house, moving cautiously towards his front door shaking off Blaine's grip on his arm that was attempting to pull him back and keep him away from the outside. Seeing the large outline of his jock bully stumbling away from the door, Kurt moved to open it to see the events turning out. He watched awestruck as no fewer than 6 police ordered the jock onto the ground, before cuffing him and leading him towards one of the cars waiting. Unaware of Blaine having moved to stand behind him, the countertenor jumped in shock as he felt the curly haired boy press a comforting hand on the small of the younger boys back. Moving backwards to fall into a loving embrace from the older boy, the pair watched as two police officers walked carefully up towards them. Standing in front of them, Kurt welcomed them inside; suddenly realising he still had a prominent grip on his dad's baseball bat. Placing it carefully to the side, leaving it to lean against the wall, the fashion conscious boy fumbled for the light switch, blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness that filled the room, before offering the two officer's entrance into the house. Walking into the living room behind them, the group of four all sat warily on the edge of sofas and chairs, as Blaine and Kurt answered the questions that were being put towards them.

"When will someone get home?" one of the officers who Kurt noticed supported a head of peroxide hair. Smiling at the officer, the countertenor replied, "Not till about noon and even then it will only be my step-brother. Our parents are currently on holiday." The other officer asked curiously, "May we ask where your brother is?" Kurt frowned softly at the question before answering, "At his girlfriend's house, he's staying the night." With a nod of the officers head and another note that had been added to the notebook which had been out since the questions began. After the process of detailing what had happened, the two officers stood up as the peroxide one asked pleasantly, "Would you like an officer to stay with you until your brother gets home?" Shaking both their heads simultaneously, Kurt thanked the officers and gave the answer of no before shaking both of the men's hands. Blaine followed his boyfriends actions before asking with curiosity lacing his tone of voice, "Excuse me for being rude. You don't have to answer this either. But are you two together?" Rewarded with a pair of laughs from the officers, Kurt looked embarrassed at his boyfriend's intimate question about the police officers, about to berate the curly haired boy for his inquisitiveness. The fashion conscious boy watched as the peroxide male moved to entwine his fingers with those of the other officer. "Yes we are. And don't worry it wasn't rude of you to ask that. Anyways don't either of you two worry. That guy will end up with a punishment of some sorts no matter what." The pair moved towards the open front door which now supported a temporarily patched up cover for the broken window, turning back towards the young couple, the peroxide male said cheekily indicating towards the still paused television, "By the way boys, that's one of the best scenes I reckon."

Staring open mouth as the officers left the house in a fit of giggles, the couple turned to the TV to see one of the sexual Brian/ Justin scenes, blown up large on the television. Groaning in instant embarrassment, Kurt buried his head against Blaine's chest before placing a soft chaste kiss against the warbler's lips. When Finn got home the next day to find scattered glass adorning the floor, the tall boy walked carefully into the living room, seeing his little brother fast asleep being the little spoon with his little brothers boyfriend. Turning on the spot Finn looked in fear at the large television screen looking at the same scene that was still on pause from where Kurt and Blaine had left it the night before. That morning the young couple woke to see Finn running up the stairs blind by the hands that were covering his eyes, the tall boy was screaming at the top of his lungs, "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!"


End file.
